


Daily Life of Chaldea, Singularity 2

by DevilMayCrye



Series: Daily Life of Chaldea - Incineration of Humanity & Epic of Remnant [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMayCrye/pseuds/DevilMayCrye
Summary: As Fate/Grand Order has shown us, we all know what Ritsuka 'Gudao/Gudako' Fujimaru, Mash Kyrielight and the servants who join them during their mission get up to during the Singularities......but what is life like for the Staff of Chaldea, and the numerous Heroic Spirits who don't end up joining their Master during the Singularities? What do the Heroes of Humanity do while on standby, unable to fight for the sake of Humanity?Welcome, to the Daily Life of Chaldea.Singularity 2 is set during Septem, and up until the start of Okeanos.





	1. A Mad Dog for a Thorny Rose

"Indeed, I shall take the task!!!" the blonde servant boasted, her bright red outfit daring you to deny her and her endless optimism.

Dr Roman didn't know if this decision was a migraine in the making, or such an insane idea that it just might work.  
Nero, the Emperor of Roses, was........an astounding force of chaos within Chaldea.  
No two people had the same opinions of her. Some saw her as a beacon of hope spreading love of life wherever she went, others dreaded her presence since the chaos that followed her mood swings almost always tripled their workloads, and some were just quietly amused by the stark difference this blonde haired Saber brought.

Because while the staff adored Artoria and her 'twin', both of them were also Kings who expected obedience in the work of Chaldea, and they also kept a very clear divide between themselves and the Chaldea staff.

Yet this Rosy Emperor mingled whenever she got the chance, and had a bad habit of making chances to do so, especially since Ritsuka was once again away on a mission, and the Emperor was easily bored.

"...you do realise that, due to him being a Berserker whose legend is tied directly to Artoria, that you specifically are probably the worst choice, appearance wise?" he asked, more to ease his conscience than to get an easily understandable answer.  
How this Saber wasn't a Berserker was beyond him, since her leaps of logic made less sense than the garbled noises most of the male Berserkers made.

"Nonsense. Any similarities between me and the beautiful Artoria are minor at most." Nero said, ignoring the incredulous look the staff in the command rooms were obviously giving her.  
If it weren't for the fact that Dr Da Vinci had been monitoring Nero's Summoning and knew for a fact this was indeed Nero, and matched the individual Ritsuka and Mash had met in the Roman Singularity, Dr Roman would've sworn a third Artoria had graced Chaldea.  
They were practically twins.  
Nero's red to Artoria's blue.  
Artoria's order to Nero's chaos.  
Nero's audacity to Artoria's reservedness.

"Also, if this Mad Knight really has such a reaction to the lovely blue Saber, we should get him used to seeing similar face that has none of the baggage, so it will become easier for him to get used to the idea of tolerating our beautiful King. Indeed!!!"

============================

He knew Arthur was here. He had caught her scent, and wanted nothing more than to show just how much he hated his King.

But a strange young woman with a shield had stood in his way, and despite his rage, he had stopped and just stared at the young woman.  
He sensed something familiar about her, but he was aware enough that he didn't know her.

As she had slowly walked towards him, he had been unconsciously moved a step back each time, until he'd been pushed back into an intersection.

A brief flash of his King's visage had been down one corridor, and the strange young woman was banished from his mind as he charged at the form, who ducked into a nearby room.

But as he went to relieve his King of her burden by taking her crowned head, he finally got a good look at the woman before him.  
A crown was still atop her head, but instead of the typical European style crown, a Roman laurel hung atop the bun of hair.  
Instead of the Sword of Promised Victory, a strange jagged red blade was pointed towards the crown.  
And he knew his King was a rather modest person, yet this Not-Arthur showed off what would be considered a scandalous amount of skin.

So he froze, for an instant.  
And for that instant, he passed the Not-Arthur and drove his attack into a pseudo-servant that had been about to strike the Not-Arthur.

"Such strength! Truly worth of one of the Knights who serve the Blue Saber!" The red Not-Arthur praised the Mad Knight, as he raged in the training room, always striking close but never quite hitting the red Not-Arthur.  
\------------

Nero watched the supposed Mad Knight rage around her, and wished she could add to his symphony of destruction.  
She knew this madness well, for it sang in her own veins.  
But until the shadowed servant was willing to listen, she refused to move from where she planted herself, both to show she was not scared of him, and because the Knight's confusion about her appearance was ensuring he left her no space to move but what space she already occupied.

Dr Roman was in charge of the training program, and he was making the pseudo-servant programs focus on her.  
Yet the supposed Mad Knight refused to let the fake servants touch her, turning his confusion into the rage.  
Rage he apparently wanted to direct towards the lovely Arturia, but between his reaction to her, and how the beautiful young shield maiden and placed herself in the door way, the Mad Knight was trapped.

"What amazing stamina! No wonder you are considered one of the best of Arturia's Knights!" She proclaimed, both praising the destruction he wreaked while further provoking him.

"AAARRRTTTHHHUUUURRRR!!!!" The Mad Knight roared, before launching his blade at the viewing screen that Roman was watching from, before quickly following.

But when he struck the screen at the same time as his blade, the rage and power were gone, and the blackened Knight quickly leapt back to the floor.

"..........not.........Arrrr......thurrrr....????" The confused rage growled its question.

Nero beamed brightly.  
She had him now.

=================

"Miss Nero, I must say that I'm impressed. Not many people can claim to have tamed a Berserker."  
Mash was surprised at how clam the previously raging Lancelot was behaving.  
While he wasn't exactly being friendly towards Nero, he also wasn't attacking her.

He also seemed to be avoiding Mash's gaze, and she wasn't quite sure why.  
She felt like she knew why, but the strange sense of pity she felt confused her enough that she wasn't going to dwell on it for the moment.

"Indeed! But I haven't tamed him, for he is no beast. Just an angry man who has lost all sense of reason, and while my exceptional beauty is without peer, apparently it reminded him of his old king."  
Nero posed confidently with her arms on her hips, before adding "And as you saw in the combat chamber, he was quick to realise this when he saw how I acted."

The proud Roman stepped forward and gently placed a hand on the blackened chest piece of Lancelot.  
"I know not what caused such fearsome rage within you, but know that I won't let it define you. So long as you follow me, I will be there for you."

The Mad Dog cocked his head, before bending at the knee, presenting the top of his helmeted head towards the Red Saber.

Always quick to take an opportunity, Nero seized the moment and petted the black knight on his helmet.  
Mash noticed the tentacle-like chains on his back wiggled back and worth almost imperceptibly.

"Now, no attacking the marvelous Blue Saber! If you want to fight, either go join our Master, or help Da Vinci with physical labor!" Nero admonished with a smile.


	2. Mad Dog and Crazed Lion and Evil Cat, Oh My!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atalanta has found a nice chunk of secluded and hard to reach territory in Chaldea, near the main gate, and has claimed it for herself.
> 
> But a newcomer has come seeking their own territory.

_Who would have thought that the Main Gate to this Base would make the perfect hideaway?_  
Atalanta, the Chaste Huntress, follower of Artemis, and now Archer of Ritsuka Fujimaru, loved the isolation the Main Gate provided her, which also amused her, since in theory a Main Gate should always be bustling with activity.  
But due to the Incineration of Humanity that was supposedly happening, the Gate was locked down and all the areas nearby were turned into impromptu storage areas.

And with the couple of months it had been since this mess had started, the currently useless Main Gate was essentially considered 'lost' to most of Chaldea's staff and Servants.

_And the few who like the isolation also know to stick their noses elsewhere._ Atalantae mused, as she noticed signs of a servant having passed through.

The Main Gate was unofficially considered hers, and as such, only a few were allowed within.  
So far, it was either Medea, or the beast that Heracles had become.  
As she followed the mess and claw marks, she considered which of the two it was.

She doubted it was Medea.  
The Medea she knew was nothing like the Medea her Master had summoned.   
The bright and happy young had grown into a cold and bitter woman, who who knew the true extent of betrayal.  
The powerful healer who had become a Mage so strong she could directly interfere with the magical rules binding them.  
But she still saw glimmers of that once happy girl.

_I hope she finally found someone who treated her like she deserved. She was wasted on our fool of a leader._

Plus, she would often send her Dragonteeth warriors instead, and Medea was a skilled Mage, so she always sent a Construct perfectly designed for getting to Atalntae.  
They had started off as rats and lizards, but as Medea had grown comfortable in Chaldea and with the knowledge that her fellow Argonauts now dwelled in Chaldea, she had changed the Constructs to those of a feline nature.  
A change Atalantae appreciated.

She also doubted it was Heracles.  
The enraged Giant only came when he couldn't handle the hustle and bustle of Chaldea, or when he seemingly felt lonely.

_Poor Bastard. Even in this life, you are still on a whole other level that isolates you from everyone._

She had started exploring what she considered his 'den' in her territory, but all she had found was a simple but fancy canopy bed (Why did Chaldea have one of those?) and a small, silver haired doll with red eyes.  
She had refused to touch what she found, and she knew better than to walk in and disturb the invincible Heracles when he was possible seeking isolation.

Despite his bulk and large stature, she knew he could easily vault most of the obstacles that made the area harder to get to.  
Plus, he had a habit of just walking through walls, instead of clearing doorway blockages.

_Luckily, those new 'doors' are deep enough that I don't have to worry about hiding them._

Then who was leaving these large claw marks, and moving aside all these objects that had originally blocked the way to her territory?

The only other person who might head in this direction was her Goddess.  
But that also didn't work.  
While her Goddess was a lot more air-headed and.....lovedrunk? than she expected.  
And while her........consort might have the means of causing this damage, there was no way he'd have made it this far.  
Both she and her Goddess had come to the unspoken agreement that Orion was not allowed to know of this territory.

"Grrhhhhrrrhhgg!"

Atalante froze, figuring out that roar came from deep within her territory, somewhere between her little haven and Heracle's den.

......that wasn't a sound she knew Heracles to make.

She ran as fast as she could. That roar begged of trouble coming to ruin her peace, and Atalantae would be damned by her Goddess before she would allow her peace to be lost.

\-------------

"....who is this?" the feline huntress whispered from her small alcove, watching the dark armoured figure, almost definitely a servant, just standing in the middle of one of the larger rooms.  
Based on the amount of movable room and detritus moved around, this must be one of Heracles' more common routes.

She watched as the black suit of armoured slowly inspected the room, the slight point of its red and black visor shifting back and forth repeatedly.  
_Almost as if this Servant is sniffing a trail......._ she mused as the servant finally decided on a direction.

......one she knew led eventually led the lumbering lion's lair.  
_Can't have that. He's in one of his moods, and I'd hate for Master to have to deal with the resulting damage._  
She slowly yet surely cocked an arrow, and aimed it down a passage she knew led back to the territory of the Chaldean staff.

Rage suddenly filled the air.  
"**▂▂▃▃▅▅■■■■ーー！！**" bellowed the Lion berserker, apparently having come to from his stupor, his huge stone axe-sword held tightly in one muscled hand.

"GAAAAAAAAA!!!" The black knight bellowed back, body shifting downwards and tensing, the tapered chains on his back flaring out like tentacles, ready to attack.

Atalanta carefully eased the tense bow back, and slid her arrow back in place.  
The two monstrous servants hadn't moved, despite having bellowed a challenge to each other.  
After a few more tense moments, the black Knight stood back up, pointed to itself then to the passage beyond Heracles.

The hulking brute brought his giant blade down across the entrance he stood inside of, unmistakably marking a line in the floor.

The knight's visor seemingly glowed and narrowed at the mark, before a slight nod was made, followed by Heracles 'calming down', atleast as much as was possible for such an angry servant.

The knight repeated the process for other entrances, most of which Heracles just huffed dismissively.

The dark Knight then pointed down a path that effectively got as close to her lair as was possible for most Servants to get.

At which point Heracles proceeded to a desk at her position, knocking her cover away and revealing her hiding spot, the Knight turning to look at the newly revealed third party.

Apparently unperturbed by the violent throw, the dark Knight studied her, before looking back to Heracles, who made an affirmative huffing sound.  
Looking back to her, the knight repeated the gesture he had started with Heracles, first pointing to itself, then pointing to the passage that got close to her 'private' territory.  
Knowing that words could easily be wasted on Berserkers without knowing them personally, she responded in the only way she knew how.  
She hissed in rage at the Knight, and quickly shot an arrow into the passage doorframe.

Studying the doorframe and the spot where she had hid, the Knight gave a quick nod.  
Turning towards the final passage, he repeated the gesture, looking at her first, before looking at the hulking Heracles.

The passage itself led to a small and isolated area that was easily accessible to the Staff territory, but both she and Heracles came here for privacy, so they had both ignored it beyond casual explorations.

She watched as Heracles nodded, then looked at her.  
Since she DID know what this Berserker was like, she knew his gaze meant.  
She also nodded.

Having seemingly gotten permission from the other big predators of this small slice of abandoned Chaldea, the black Knight went over to the doorframe that led towards its' new lair, and slashed across the roof of the frame, before using its tapered chains to make small holes around the large divot.

The knight pointed to the large slash Heracles had made, then to Heracles.  
Then the Knight pointed to the arrow in the door frame, then to her.  
Finally, it indicated the mark it had made, then to itself.

Heracles nodded, the Knight nodded, and Atalanta reluctantly nodded.  
_Looks like I'll need to do some more marking to make sure my area is safe from this new servant._

Seemingly satisfied with the mutual agreement between the now three hunters of the Gate of Chaldea, Heracles lumbered down a passage that led back to Staff territory.  
Watching the giant leave, the Knight turned to watch her briefly, before going down to explore the territory it had claimed.

Sighing, Atalanta went down a longer, more winding path to Staff territory.  
_As much as I like my private place, I think I'll see if I Artemis isn't fawning over that stupid bear thing._

\--------------------

On her way to one of the areas she knew the bear thing liked to hide from Atalanta's Goddess and would therefore ALSO have her Goddess looking for him, Atalanta heard an exuberant voice calling for someone.

"Lancelot! Come here boy!" A servant in a billowing and revealing red dress was seemingly calling for a pet of some sort.  
Turning in her direction, a brilliant smile crossed her rather beautiful features.  
"Oh, graceful green Archer! How you seen my pet?"

Atalanta had been keeping to herself, so it made sense this red Saber wouldn't know who she is.  
"Besides Fou, I didn't realise Chaldea had any pets to speak of. What does your pet look like?"

"Oh, he's hard to miss. Tall, dark armour, growls a lot, has a habit of attacking anyone who looks, smells or sounds like the beautiful Artoria?" She said in all seriousness.

Atalanta sighed.  
"I know where he is. All I ask is that you don't explore further than his territory."  
She led the red Saber towards the closest entrance.


End file.
